Alpha and Omega: The man who left behind
by Dead Wolf Walking
Summary: In a fictional time, there's a city where Werewolves are exist. Cross struggled to survive on his own since his childhood, now he's 23 and facing the real world. Unknown possibilities awaits him, the truth of his life waiting as he found himself being set up and dragged right into a death trap. " From the begining, I AM belonged here!" Stated an angered Cross
1. Part one

Okay,** so, this is a story, where (Almost) everybody are wolves.. err.. Anthro wolves. And this is my very first Anthro story, but might turn out into weird story.. so please, no flames **

**...**

**...**

**Prologue**

First person P.O.V:

Fresh morning breeze air blown into my room, making the morning just as cold as the Pole. Alarm ringing loudly, my sensitive ears can't held that much of noises; I shoot right up, sweats running down my cheeks as the nightmare still played through my mind and slowly subside. I press the Alarm-Clock button and the ringing died immediately. I look at the wall clock and it shows 10:25 AM

It was Saturday though, so I really don't mind waking up this lately. I got up on all my two feet, went to the bathroom that inside my room so I don't have to go out and in.. and do the same thing every Saturday.. Eating. Duh! No! Same as you guys: Brushing teeth, then took a bath.

After done my business in the bathroom, I covered my self with towel that hangs on the bathroom door. When I reached the door knob, I notice something is not right.. Something is missing... The bathroom key!

"Shoot!" I cursed as I spin around then quickly search the key and finally found it next by my dirty clothes. I took the key then I dash to the door and open it then quickly get dressed.

I open the dresser and pick clothes randomly, and when look at my reflection in the mirror, only to see a black wolf with yellow dimmed eyes wearing a plain black T-shirt, green Khaki pants, pair of black shoes, and a black skin jacket, standing on his two hind legs... My name is Cross.. Daniel Cross, I'm 23 years old, and I lived on my own

I know it seems impossible for a wolf to standing on their hind legs, walking, talking, driving, watching games on TV, get drunk, held guns and point it on your face then pulled the triger. But it's all real and possible here in Jasper 59, a project city near the town of Jasper where 'here' the goverment kept us from public, a place where all of us exist.. .Werewolves

"Cross" a familiar feminine voice called me through the speaker that been attached on the wall in my room for over my entire life "Come to the office, Mr. Richard needs you"

I pulled my phone out and pressed the message button and typed "I'm on my way" then I tapped the send button and scrolled down the contact list where finally I found one name: Jennifer -The girl who was speaking in the speaker-

I've been admiring her for this couple of months, she's new to our kind but I don't know what is this feeling inside me whenever I'm talking to her or near her.. it's like having a butterflies inside your belly. She entered our kind in a common ways how most of us being Werewolves, bitten. I've read the report, it says that she walks alone in the forest before bitten by Sam -My friend- Who was searching for our lost high-tech resources -The Globe- Sam thought she was an agent from FBI who is trying to seize the Globe and destroy it, so he bite her and she went unconscious, then bring her to the government, and wiped her memories.

The Globe, As we called it, it's a small globe ball which have some kind of mechanism inside it that should be placed in the middle of our city, Jasper 59, so that the city needs no more electrical supplies from the Government. Though it's small but has great power inside it, the Government says that it has enough power to blow up the entire Pacific ocean and cause tsunami around the world if it destroyed or fallen into the wrong hands. That's why we've kept the Globe hidden till the last few months when the Taxes for the power supplies from the Government had increased

I reach my Mustang-GT Key and went out from my room. When I reach the door knob, I look back to check my room. It's a nice room with king sized bed, Large sized LED TV, automatic heater, an AC, an old dresser and drawer, and a window with a door next to it where it leads to a balcony where I used to hang myself upside-down to see the stars in different way

With a sigh, I look down to the steel door knob, thinking for a while. I lift my head up, and open the door, starting a new day, assigning into a new task, approaching into unknown possibilities...

Alpha and Omega

The man who left behind

Part one: The sacrifice

I left my room, go down the stairs and heading to the lobby where I parked my car along with others. After I reach the lobby, I saw my three best friends: James, Kathleen, and Bill. James have grey fur with Yellow eyes, unlike to mine, he have bright eyes; he wears the same outfit like me, he's 23. Kathleen, she have black fur similar to James, and yellow bright eyes like James'; of course, they're twins. the only thing that makes them different are their teeth, Kathleen have sharper teeth than James, sharp enough to make a 3inches hole on a steel plate. Kathleen wearing blue jeans, red girl jacket and a pair of girl's running shoes, he's 22. And Bill, he's the only one who's different among of us four, he's 57 years old and doesn't talk much if it's not really important, he have white fur with beard and grey-white eyes, he wears his old green suit where he used to wear in Vietnam war before he turns into one of us, an old Black Khaki pants, old Black shoes and he wears his old blue Barrett with a symbol of the rank of captain on it; he always wear those every times, but of course he washed all of that before went to bed. Even though he's old, he still prove himself is cool to hang around with

As I approach them, I greet them with smile "Hey, guys!"

"Hey!" James greeted back "Wassup?" he said as we do our handshake (You know, slide and hook)

"I got a call to come to Richard's" I said

James smiled and raised his eyebrows then asked "From?"

I give him a weird look while asking in my mind _"is it important?"_

Kathleen smiled and asks "Was it from Emma?"

"No" I simply replied

James give me a look of disbelief the asks "Jenny? Jennifer Rose?"

I roll my eyes then says "Yea.." My mind having suspicion thoughts. What? Why did he seemed so surprised? And how could he knows?

My suspicious thoughts growing when and James looked surprised. Damn you two! Now what did you two do!?

Then it's all getting clear that they're just placing a bet on who will call me this morning when James hit Kathleen on the shoulder and asks her to pay

"This two.." I groaned under my breath

Normal POV:

"What should we do now sir?" a werewolf figure asked

Another figure, behind the screen, raised his hand, sign for hold any order "We'll wait and see, copral. Wait and see"

**Okay, so that's what I got inside this bone head... sooooo, what do you guys think? Good reviews may result good chapter.. so watch your tongue.. *Looks to the left and right* The walls have ears...**


	2. A Special Guest

**I'm back! So sorry guys, for the long wait, but personal business and a large cut on a hand took my writing time. But yeah, you guys can blame me for not putting any notes saying that "I can't update the story until further notice" earlier**

**Okay,****s****o here's the next chapter for "Alpha and Omega: The man who left Behind"**

**And I'll have to say, this story ****is rated M for swears, blood, mature scene and hard language. ****And if the story isn't good enough, or I am ****not**** good enough at writing or updating**** or maybe there'll be some false grammar later on..**** I just can say "Sorry for the inconvenience****"**

**Enjoy...**

**...**

**...**

**Alpha and Omega: The man who left Behind**

**Part one: The sacrifice**

**Chapter one: A special guest**

Cross POV:

The wind blows against my cheeks softly, but it smelled odd, I don't know.. it's just smelled odd. I pushed my worries aside and remember that that I have to go

"So" I began "I got a meeting to do, see you guys later" I said

"Later" The Banning twins said in unison while Bill just form his two finger and did a salute

I walked to my car and open it, I jump into the driver's seat and turn the engine on. I drove my car out from the lobby and entered the streets. S.B-59 street, that's the street I'm going to, a street at the end of the southern border of Jasper 59. Richard's house is only 500 meters from the borderline. But that's actually weird, why do I called it office instead of house? it's not even an office nor big building, just a normal house where I always pick my task and do the job

My job? I'm in the Jasper 59 Elites.. well, that's 3 years ago, now I'm working as a mercenary. Yep, danger in every turn, one false step.. contract canceled and some hitman will race for the price of my head but the worst is when they'll team up to hunt me down.. Luckily, I never took a single wrong step

After 15 minutes of driving, I'm finally arrive at Richard's, I get out the car and closed the car door and locked the car

I look around, just plain field of yellow grass and some trees spread in every corner and some in the middle. I then heard laughter, I turn my attention outside the southern border of Jasper 59; A small kid playing fetch with his pet, I know it seems shocking, but the pet is a wolf.

_Looks like this kid playing around too far from __his __home_

This kid seemed don't know anything about werewolves nor Jasper 59, so I decided to tell this kid not to play here, or else Jasper 59 will be no more. The government says that if Jasper 59 discovered by outsiders and spreaded world wide, Jasper 59 will be moved to area 60 or secret service codename: Atlantis, which is the worst habitat for all of us... South pool, That place is damn freezing! But great option to make us hidden from public. Still, it's a suicide decision to stay there

"Hey kid!" I said as I got near the borderline

The kid stop playing and turns his attention at me, staring at me weirdly. His wolf pet comes back and drop the stick in front of him, and turns it attention at me then bark. I just greet it back with waving my hand.. err.. paw

"Easy there Sara" The kid said to his wolf pet "Do I know you sir?" he questioned to me

"No, and it's not safe here kid" I lied

"Why?"

"Nothing, it's just not safe"

"My mummy says I'm not allowed to go near this place, did she told you to make me away from this place?" The kid asked

I chuckled a bit. Hell, how am I supporsed to know your mother, kid? I'm not even have got out from this place ever in my life

I smiled a bit at the kid "No, kid" I said "This place is not safe because" I paused a while, thinking quickly "It's uh.. a military zone" I lied

"Oh, sorry sir. I didn't know that" The kid said. He turns on his back and start walking but stopped and turn around "I'm sorry sir, but what are you?" he said while pointing at me "Why do you have muzzle and tail and fur?" he asked

I guess this kid really a smart one, he even bothered to notice my form, usually a kid at his age wouldn't even care that matter, they usually think it's a costume but this.. him.. What a smart kid

"How old are you?" I asked

"Four" The kid replied "Would you mind answering my question, sir?" he asked. Such a manner

Thinking fast, I pick words to say that usually make sense to a kid like him in this situation "Oh, this is just a costume" I replied

The kid tilted his head to the side, giving me a questioning look "Did you just have a party?" he asked

Party? You kidding me? We ain't have time to do that, too much thing to be handled.. Well except in some special occasion "Uh... Yeah, we just have a birthday party. Now go home, kid. Your parents probably looking for you" I said

The kid called his pet first, he patted the wolf then look up at me "Okay" the kid replied with a smile. The kid turns away and start walking towards his home followed by his dog after it's barked "Tch tch tch.. Great lies"

_Haha! What can I say.. I'm good at acting, that's why I'm great at lying_

"Yeah yeah... Whatever Sara" I replied

"See you around Cross" Sara said

I form my two fingers and salutes then turn away, heading back to Richard's

Sara.. How do I know her? Well, that's because she's one of us. You see, we can change forms, dogs.. wolves.. humans.. and back to humanoid-wolves or you can call it werewolves. Why didn't I change my form? That's because.. well, It hurts, a lot.. First you'll feel your skin shrinking and pressed against the bones super tight which is why it hurts, then your vision gets blurry, then tails and fur and sharp teeth and other stuffs changing, then this burning sensation all over your skin.. sounds creepy, right?

I stopped in front of Richard's door, taking a deep breath then exhaled. I was about to hold the door knob when suddenly the door opens and showing that Richard is opening the door.. Not for me, but I guess he wanted to take a fresh air before discussing the task with me.

"Oh, about time ya come, mate! I was just want to take some fresh air" Richard says._ Lucky guess _I thought

Richard Nelson is a grey wolf with Green eyes, well build and muscular, currently wearing lens glasses, white tank-top, black-short pants and sandals. And before you ask it, he's pure British... well actually, he's British-American

"Okay, I'll just wait inside as usual" I said getting inside the house

"Just don't break anything like the last time" Richard said, half joking half serious. _Yeah right, maybe you should remember who was playing with your stuffs when the last time _I thought, remembering the scene

_"Cross, you see this Glass-*Glass slipped out from Richard's paw, it hit the ground then breaks*-Oh shit! Look at what you did!" _Richard's words played in my mind. _If just he remember he's the one who dropped the glass _I laughed at the thoughts

"What so funny?" Richard asked from outside

I laughed again "Nothing, nothing's funny" I answered, still laughing a bit

Richard's house wasn't big nor small, it's just at the perfect size for a lone wolf in a pack like him. I entered Richard's Office or we can call it Bedroom_. _It was a nice room with double bed, a LED Smart TV, Fancy wall clock, a desk with Computer on it, and a slide door that leads to the backyard

I look at the backyard, there's nothing much, just plain grass and a tree in the middle and spiked fences surround the backyard to keep strangers away from trespassing

I look back in and saw a picture on the desk. I take a closer look on it, picking it up and looking at it; A male muscular wolf with grey fur and green eyes wore Black Short-sleeves shirt, in black long pants, putting his arm across a shoulder of a slender female wolf with brown fur and blue eyes wore green T-shirt, blue jeans; and another slim she-wolf but shorter than the other one.. had white fur and green emerald eyes, wearing a tight pink T-shirt with a drawing of a landscape of a mountain on it, and a tight blue jeans, holding her paw with Richard's; The three wolves was smiling at the camera

Suddenly, I heard voice from behind asking "They're beautiful, eh?"

"Mmm-hmmh..." I said and nodded slowly, knowing that was just Richard

I put the picture back on the table. The white furred one is Richard's daughter and the Brown one is his wife

Five years ago was the tragic moment in Richard's life.. Regan burns, Richard's wife, was killed in a car accident with the only child they have.. Tara. Now, those beloved two are buried in 59 Cemetery

Despite there's a bad memories after looking at the picture, I laughed

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just.. You looked lot muscular in this picture" I joked. _Yeah, from What I see now.. He seems like have loose some of his muscle_

Richard gives me a light punch on the shoulder... Well, it still a little bit hard so it's hurt a bit

"Awww.." I whined

"Stop your whining, We got stuff to discuss about" Richard said as he sits on the chair near the desk

I laughed, then take a seat on the chair "So, What do you want to discuss about?" I asked

Richard reach his paw over a stereo then he turns it on and set it loud, loud enough to sink our conversation in hearing range from outside the room. Then Richard draws a file from underneath the desk, he open it and read it "Since the Human races has enough courage to get near Jasper 59, despite that the folks on the borders have warned but they insisted and build some secret tunnel; The government has created 59EAS" he said

"59th Elite Armed Security" Richard explain "They're tasked by the government to keep Jasper 59 stabilized, secured, and hidden from public. Our Intel found out that those yanks are corrupted and they're in a search of The Globe for themselves.."

_And that's why I quit. I don't want to be part of this problem while on their side_

"..And they set most of their men on the border, smart cover I know" He continued "Apparently the government didn't know that; four days ago, we hijacked into 59EAS frequency. Their squad, Bravo two, is in sector 3. Yesterday we caught their chit-chat with their central command post, they said they smells something odd like ashes and smitten steel, and they found package 15" He paused as turns the page "eleven hours ago is their last contact, they said they need backup incase if something will whack 'em and the package" Richard finished with closing the file

I was listening and waiting patiently. Never heard about anything like this, I mean.. Why would they explore sector 3? it's just a sector where the power supplies running. But yeah, must admit, it is odd to smell ashes and smitten steel around that sector, because the power supplies uses gigantic mechanical structure, not gasoline and machine. And Package 15.. I thought The-Globe is well hidden

"Our plan is to send a man to go undercover and secure the package, lure them out into open field, and shut them for good" Richard said

"Your task is" Richard paused a while "Which ya have to accept it anyways. Is to help 59EAS by disguise as one of 'em then follow the plans. . . _And.." _He paused again while he pick something from behind the door, he found the thing he was looking for and then placed it on the desk "To bring back The Globe"

_Helping them who tries to seize the Globe__..__ but also retrieve the Globe?__..._

I tilt my head to the side in confusion "Sorry What?" I asked

"I want ya to Help the 59EAS and also retrieve The Globe to us" Richard explained

_The plan is to send someone in, gain their trust but break their trust in the end and take something..._

"Double agent?"

Richard nodded. "Whoa! Look, I've train for over 3 years or so. Infiltrate, Assault, Assassinate, Sabotage, Bombing.. That's all fine with me. But Double agent? Hell no, I'm not going in with gears and weapons and all, then pretend being one of them but then going home with only name. I'm not signed in for this" I protested. I fold my arms across the chest and lay back on the chair

He looks at me with his piercing green eyes straight into my eyes "I'm sorry, mate. But it's your fault. You volunteered yourself as an Elite J59, you are their only ex, you are the only one who can gain their trust" he paused before continuing "And believe me, mate. . . I know you're looking for someone" he said

Getting uneasy with the sudden changes of topic, especially to this topic. I unfold my paws from my chest, stand up and put them on the table then reply crossly and calmly "Everybody always looking for that special someone" I said while staring back coldly at Richard's eyes with my dimmed eerie eyes

Richard lay back on the chair then he continues "Ya won't be alone"

I sighed in relief "At least" then get back on my seat

"You'll have some companies" Richard said. Then he started to call two names

"Alexa...". Alexandra, 21 years old, Spanish-American, an old childhood-friend of mine... I haven't seen her since God knows when

"Bill..." Bill McClane, that close friend of mine, he's British-American... This is going to be a bumpy ride

And maybe you wonder where do I come from? I'm French-Canadian... Nah! Actually I'm from America, New York

Richard picked a file from underneath the desk, he brought it up and open it then read it "And this is a special guest, However, still 20 years old" He paused as he turned the page

_20? Okay, That's qualifies_

"Female"

_Okay, Fema-__Wait__! What?!_

"Calm down, don't be that surprised" Richard said, I think he notice the surprised look on my face. I usually work on my own or having a male job-partner, but female? I don't think this is going to work out.

Richard closed the file then he pick his cigar from the desk drawer and he lit it as he continues "Okay, this special guest name is-" before he could finish, I quickly cut his words "Sara Winters" I guessed randomly

Richard open his mouth and exhales the smokes slowly to the side "Nope, but this she-wolf is white furred and has purple eyes" he said

_White fur and purple eyes... There are many wolves with white fur around here, but purple eyes? Who's this wolf might be.._

"Oh, and she likes white colours, and of course white _Roses_" He said, adding tone to the last word

"I'm sure ya know who" he added with devilish smile smile across his face

_White colours and White Roses?.. White Roses?.. Rose? Wait..._

"Oh boy..."

* * *

**HOLLA! YOU KNOW WHAT WHAT? I GOT A STIFF POLE ON YOUR SWEET HOLE! lol jk**

**Okay, guys, that's the first chapter, thank you for reading this chapter. Oh, and if there's a mistake, please mention it in your review, I'll give a shout-out "Thanks!" in the next chapter to anybody who's reviewing and finding mistakes and report it to me so I can fix it**

**And again, thanks for reading! Leave review, any kind of review is appreciated, even flames 'Cuz I probably just ignore the flamers**

**For the next chapter, just tell me in the reviews when do you want this story to be updated. And for the other stories, just shoot me a PM**

**Dead Wolf Walking, Over and Out...**


	3. U MAD BRUH?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, School exams and other things got in the way..**

**Anyway.. *Clear throat* ..Here's the third chapter. Hope y'all enjoy this**

**Alpha and Omega: The Man Who Left Behind**

**Part 1: The Sacrifice**

**Chapter 2: U MAD BRUH?**

Cross' POV:

BANG!

"Shit!" Richard screamed

Blood dripped from my fist, the walls have a little crack hole on the place where my fist was landed. Yeah, punching the walls is damn hurt.

"Not the walls!" Richard whined "They're just painted three weeks ago!"

Despite the pain that shot down through my paw, this time I turn around and hurled a fist on the table "YOU KEEP HER OUTTA THIS!"

"KEEP HER OFF FROM THIS OR NO OPERATION _BLACK FRIDAY"_

Richard, who sits on his chair in shock, trying to cool off the situation "Whoa whoa... Calm down mate"

"Calm down?" I scoffed before smashing another fist on the table, then I give Richard one hell of a scream "CALM DOWN?! How can I calm the fuckin' down while knowing that you're putting Jenny in my situation!?"

"Well, we have no other choice, she's our best agent after you"

I let out a frustrated I would not go down that easily, but knowing the situation is much greater than I thought and also because I could use some help... I give up. I turn around and ran a paw on my face and another crossed on my chest "Can I trust you?" I asked, looking over my shoulder

Richard paused 'cleaning off' the mess "Come again?" Richard said then continue

"Can I _trust _you?" I repeated. I turn around and I look out to the window... a broken window

"_Trust _me to...?" Richard asked

"To guarantee our safety? Her safety?" I add

I could hear Richard sigh. I turn my attention to him "I can guarantee your safety, mate. But the others... I dunno?" He sighed

I let out a low growl "Then WHY would you put her in this?!" I snapped

"Hey! It's not even started yet! There are still five days! She still can consider this!" he snapped back

"Just keep her..-Wait.." I paused. "What did you say?"

"Uh... I say, there are still five days for her to consider this?" he repeated with a confused look

...So that means...

"..She signed herself in?"

Richard just shrugged and says "Yea, It seems like she did"

**Meanwhile...**

Third POV:

"Karen, I'm sorry, I can't!" said Jenny as she put some clothes on

_"Ah! Come on Jenny! It'll be fun! Mark will be there too! You seriously want to miss it?"_Karen pleaded through the phone

"Karen, I can't! I have a job to do!"

_"Well, can't you ask for a day-off?"_

*Click*

"No!"

(Somewhere at beach) Karen's POV:

"Hello? Jenny? Hello.. Jennifer Rose?

...

...

...

"Ugh! I hate it when she do that!"

(Back to Jenny)

As Jenny reached outside her room, she closed the door and locked it from outside. Just picking four steps..

~Beep Beep Beep

*Click*

"Jenny! Why did you hung up the phone?! Anyway, you _really _don't want-"

*Click*

(Somewhere at beach)

"Jeez.. Alright, alright!"

"Oooh.. kay.. Does Jenny always like that?"

"Well. . ."

(Flashback)

1St:

_"__Hey, __Jenny!__Whatch'ya doin'?"_

"Karen! It's 2:45 in the morning! What do you think I'm probably doing right now!?"

_"Um... Sleeping?"_

*Click*

_"Okay, night!"_

2nd:

_"__Hello, __Jenny!__Whatch'ya doin'?"_

"Driving... Oh shit!" *Sounds of tire stretches*"

*Click*

_"Okay, be safe!"_

3rd:

_"__Hey, __Jenny! Whatch'ya doin'?"_

"This Jennifer Rose, leave the message after hearing the tone... Fuck! *Beep!*"

_"Okay, bye!"_

(End of flashback)

"Um... Karen, What Jenny did was rude"

"Yeah, I know"

(Back to Jenny)

She glanced a look at her watch, it's showing 3:15 pm. She was about to draw her car key...

~Beep Beep Beep Beep

"I swear to God!" Jenny growled under her breath

*Click*

"For the last time Karen! I ca-"

"Jenny, this is Cross" Cross said through the phone

"Oh, Cross. I thought it was Karen. So, what's up?"

"I heard that you joined **Dark Light**? The mercenaries group?"

"Uhmm... Yeah, why?" Jenny asked, a bit baffled

"Did you realize that you're the only girl in the group?"

Once again, baffled, Jenny answered nervously "Errr... Yeah, but I passed the test perfectly"

"I want you to cancel your participation in _Black Friday_" Cross demanded through the cell phone

Supprised, Jenny's jaw descent slowly and fell into a silence for a moment "... Wait, hold on.. How do know?"

"How do I know is none of your business"

"It's Richard who told you, isn't it?"

"Let's just say I over heard a 21 years old girl's reputaion. Now get your paws off from the case, or something bad will happens" said Cross, coldly

Taken back by the words Cross has just spit out, she heard enough intimidating words, she then questions "And what that might be?"

"You have five days" Cross said, hang up the phone without even caring Jenny's question

_Oh wow... what's wrong with him? Just this morning he's nice then now he went all grumpy, sheeesshh _Jenny thoughts

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I think that's enough for today. Sorry if it was short, I can't think clearly about the plot with someone watching TV and the volume is all the way up.. Erika, sweetheart, can you please turn the volume down?**

**... Now that's better. Ummm... (coughs) Uhh... Don't tell my Maa she's in the house, Okay?**

**Anyway, please leave review if you have the time and check that "Follow story" if you want to be informed when the new chapter is up. Thanks for reading, and as always.. Dead Wolf Walking, Over and Out...**


End file.
